


A YunBin fic

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jiwon goes to visit his parents Hanbin cuddles up with Yunhyeong, but Yunhyeong is growing tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't send this to my friend for a read through so if anything's off pls tell me ^^
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't think of a title... :( I might change it later :/
> 
>  
> 
> !! Updates Wednesdays !!
> 
> 4 Chapters planned. strike that looks like it will be 5 ch. long. :P And then it was 6 ch long...

Yunhyeong wandered around in the kitchen, tidying up after the others.

 

“You guys…” he grumbled under his breath as he cleared plates off the table.

 

Yunhyeong wasn’t the only one in a bad mood.

 

Hanbin was wandering restlessly about the apartment.

 

Yunhyeong kept watching him, while June sat in the sofa and watched TV along with Jinhwan and Chanwoo who were all ignoring their restless leader.

 

Jiwon came out of his room with a large bag over his shoulder ready to leave.

 

“Hyung” Hanbin said and approached the other.

 

Jiwon gave him a casual response ”Aish, don’t be so clingy.” He laughed and pulled his phone out to check the time.

 

Hanbin didn’t say a word but simply looked at Jiwon with big puppy-like eyes.

 

“Dude, I’m only going to visit my parents over the weekend.” He argued and pushed Hanbin a little.

 

Still Hanbin only looked at him with a pout on his face.

 

Jiwon stuffed his phone in his pocket and giving Hanbin a look.

 

“Just do what you always do, immerse yourself in work.”  He said and adjusted his bag and headed for the door.

 

Hanbin remained for a second until Jiwon was putting on his shoes and suddenly Hanbin stood next to him.

 

“Have a safe trip.” He mumbled.

 

“You idiot.”  Jiwon said and patted the younger’s head.

 

Once Jiwon had left Hanbin joined the others on the sofa.

 

Yunhyeong was almost done cleaning, he looked up to see Hanbin lost in the TV show.

 

Yunhyeong threw away the last of the trash and decided to go sit in the sofa.

 

He found an spot next to Chanwoo who scooted a little in order to let him sit.

 

After the show ended June suggested putting on a movie.

 

Jinhwan yawned and excused himself, and the eldest man’s departure caused a small shuffle.

 

Once the movie started playing Yunhyeong noticed that Hanbin got up and wandered off in the direction of the bathroom.

 

He lost himself in the movie and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Yunhyeong looked up at Hanbin whose face was on the TV, but he sat down next to him with a good grip on his arm.

 

Yunhyeong felt his heart skip, he cleared his throat, but Hanbin didn’t seem to notice.

 

As the movie progressed it was becoming more and more difficult for Yunhyeong to ignore the younger man; his hands tucked into Yunhyeong’s body, and his leg wrapped in between the other’s leg.

 

Once the movie was over Chanwoo decided that he had to go to bed, June followed right after.

 

Yunhyeong yawned in exaggerating manor, hoping it would make Hanbin release him, but when he stretched his arms up in the air Hanbin released his grip for a moment to let his arm pass but instead came in closer and was now pressed against his side.

 

Yunhyeong felt himself blush as Hanbin’s side was in direct contact with his own and Hanbin’s arm now holding around his waist instead of just his arm.

 

Yunhyeong’s heart beat was increasing, thumping harder and harder and the heat occurring from their bodies being so close together was making it slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Um, I’m gonna go to the bathroom” Yunhyeong said in an unnecessarily loud way and started to get up.

 

Still focused on the movie Hanbin just grunted as he let go and leaned back against the sofa.

 

“ _Why can’t you just sit like that all the time?!”_ Yunhyeong thought as he strode away.

 

He made it to the bathroom and when he came back out Hanbin was sitting in the sofa alone.

 

After thinking for about a second he decided he’s go to bed too.

 

“Hanbin, I’m gonna go to bed. You should to.” He called and waited for a response.

 

“Sure, sure.” Was all Hanbin mumbled still focused on the movie.

 

Yunhyeong shrugged and left for his room.

 

When he got there Chanwoo was tucked under his covers and playing a game on his phone.

 

“Sleep you brat.” He scoffed and nudged him with his foot.

 

Chanwoo looked up and gave him a cheeky grin.

 

He pulled off his clothes and threw on a t-shirt and lay down, pulling the covers over himself.

 

“Night, don’t stay up and play games for too long.” He said just as he turned off the lights.

 

“I won’t, hyung.” Chanwoo said his eyes fixed on the screen.

 

The next morning Yunhyeong woke up, Chanwoo was still sleeping, but his phone was lying on his chest.

 

“Stupid.” He said as he walked out.

 

No one was awake yet, and he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

When he came back out Donghyuk was sitting in the sofa.

 

“Morning” He said while skimming through his phone.

 

“Morning, want some breakfast?” Yunhyeong asked.

 

“Sure.” Donghyuk put his phone down and beamed at him.

 

“I’m just gonna go change.” Yunhyeong said as he walked back to his room and put some clothes on.

 

When he came back Jinhwan had also woken up.

 

Yunhyeong went to the fridge and began selecting what to cook, he put it all on the counter before he started prepping.

 

Donghyuk came and helped and soon stuff was sizzling in the pan and the microwave food was done and ready to be served.

 

Together he and Donghyuk set the table and put all the food out.

 

June came out half-asleep and sat down on the sofa next to Jinhwan.

 

“I’ll go get those other two.” Yunhyeong said to Donghyuk.

 

Yunhyeong went to his room and used his foot to push Chanwoo, the younger man stirred unhappily.

 

“Get up or the others are gonna eat all the food.” Yunhyeong said sternly still pushing Chanwoo around with his foot.

 

“Hyung… don’t be so mean” Chanwoo grumbled sleepily, but he got up on his knees in bed.

 

“Well get up then! No second chances.” Yunhyeong warned him, he walked back out the door.

 

He walked over to find Hanbin, when he came in the door the younger man was breathing peacefully in his bed.

 

When he came closer he saw that Hanbin was hugging something; when he came even closer he saw that it was Jiwon’s pillow.

 

Feeling irked he lifted his foot and kicked Hanbin harder than intended so that the younger man woke up abruptly.

 

“What the hell?!” Hanbin yelled, confused with his bedhead all over the place.

 

“Get up!” He snarled.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Hanbin was frustrated, scratching his head and glaring at Yunhyeong through one sleepy eye.

 

“Breakfast.” Yunhyeong replied sourly, glaring from Hanbin’s face to the pillow in his lap.

 

He huffed and walked out.

 

Hanbin stared after Yunhyeong, he’d probably never been as confused in all his life.

 

Hanbin climbed out of bed and wandered sleepily towards the kitchen.

 

He saw that everyone was sitting at the table already and had started eating.

 

He grabbed a chair next to Chanwoo who just gave him a nod as a greeting since he was already eating.

 

Donghyuk was chatty, discussing this and that with June and Jinhwan.

 

Yunhyeong was mad, he was scraping his food about the plate and was only staring down or straight ahead, if anyone spoke to him he’d look right past them or not look up at all.

 

After a while they were all starting to get worried, but before anyone could work up the guts to ask Yunhyeong was on his feet again.

 

“Someone clean up.” He said before he marched off without clearing away his plate.

 

Everyone stared wide eyed after him, looked at his plate and then at one another.

 

“What the heck is up with him?” Chanwoo asked, bewildered.

 

“No idea, he was angry when he came to wake me up.” Hanbin replied.

 

“He wasn’t angry with me and he was in the room just before he went to you.” Chanwoo said with a frown.

 

“Then it was something Hanbin did?” June concluded.

 

“What?” Hanbin asked throwing his hands out in annoyance.

 

“Maybe you said something in your sleep?” June suggested sassily.

 

“Shut it!” Hanbin warned him with a glare.

 

June just laughed at him.

 

Once they’d collectively cleaned up, they all sat down at the now clear table.

 

“Hanbin, you have to talk to Yunhyeong.” Donghyuk demaded.

 

“What? I don’t even know why he’s mad!” Hanbin exclaimed.

 

“Hence why you have to go talk to him!” Jinhwan said coldly.

 

“You’re the leader!” June threw in. “Go lead, shoo!” June waved him away with a leer on his face.

 

“You guys-“ Hanbin almost cussed under his breath as he walked after Yunhyeong.

 

 He found the other man in his room; he was glaring at his phone, and didn’t look up when he came in.

 

“Yunhyeong-hyung…” Hanbin began, he saw the man’s face twitch.

 

Hanbin sighed and walked over to the older man’s bed and sat down on the edge without looking at him.

 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Hanbin tried a gentle approach.

 

“Nothing.” Yunhyeong grunted.

 

“Hyung…” Hanbin groaned.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired…” Yunhyeong tried to make up an excuse, but he still hadn’t looked at the other man.

 

Hanbin scooted closer and reached out to the older man.

 

“Hyung, you know we can’t let anything build up, if you need to let off some steam you have to do it early on!” Hanbin said sternly and touched Yunhyeong’s arm.

 

Yunhyeong violently jerked his arm away from Hanbin, who sat frozen staring at the other’s contorted face.

 

“Yunhyeong!” Hanbin felt himself puff up, he wasn’t that much bigger than the other man, in fact he was skinnier, but he was, as June had pointed out earlier, the group’s leader.

 

He saw the older man twitch.

 

“You have to tell me!” He demanded sternly, and he saw that the older man drew a deep breath.

 

Hanbin felt himself losing patience so he got to his feet and stood directly in front of the older man and grabbed his shoulders tightly.

 

“Song Yunhyeong!” He said loudly, but the older man refused to look at him.

 

Hanbin felt his anger grow and he yanked the older man to his feet.

 

“Listen up, if this is going to drag on, I’ll have to…” but the Yunhyeong cut him off by grabbing Hanbin by the front of his hoodie.

 

Hanbin yelped as Yunhyeong suddenly turned him around and threw Hanbin onto his bed, the older man followed, his knee landing dangerously right between Hanbin’s thighs.

 

He was still holding the front of Hanbin’s hoodie and he looked angry and frustrated, gritting his teeth.

 

“I’m sick and tired of being Jiwon’s replacement!” he yelled before storming out the door, slamming it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed and Yunhyeong and Hanbin kept their distance from each other, to the point of one leaving the room when the other entered.

 

Hanbin groaned loudly and felt sad and frustrated.

 

Even when Jiwon returned Hanbin couldn’t relax, but he didn’t want anyone to talk about it either.

 

Even when Jiwon tried asking him about it he’d refused.

 

The most noticeable thing was that Hanbin was being overly conscious of himself, he clearly wanted to touch the other members, but wouldn’t do it casually or if he did he’d stop just before or move away suddenly.

 

Even when Donghyuk came to him he rejected the skinship, making everyone worried.

 

Yunhyeong was feeling a little guilty for reducing his usually happy, charismatic leader to a kicked puppy.

 

He decided to talk to Hanbin, but it wasn’t easy because everyone was hanging about everywhere and in case it ended up in shouting he didn’t want the other’s listening in.

 

The rooms in the YG buildings were all monitored by CCTV.

 

He sighed as he sat in bed fumbling with his phone when Jinhwan came in the door.

 

“Yunhyeong, I have to ask. Is your argument with Hanbin so bad that he’s been reduced to this?” Jinhwan gestured about the room indicating Hanbin who was somewhere in the apartment.

 

“Jinhwan-hyung, I want to talk to Hanbin, but in case things get out of hand… I just want it to be a conversation between the two of us.” He gave the older man gaze while still keeping his head down.

 

Jinhwan stared at him for a moment before he sighed deeply. “Why so secretive?”  He asked while crossing his arms.

 

“Hyung…” Yunhyeong pleaded.

 

Jinhwan sighed.

 

“Just the two of you huh?” Jinhwan said with a tone of exasperation.

 

Yunhyeong waited in anticipation.

 

“How about one of those restaurants with the private rooms?” Jinhwan suggested.

 

“Sounds good, Hanbin won’t turn down food.” Yunhyeong said enthusiastically.

 

“Actually, why don’t I invite him that way he’ll go no matter what.” Jinhwan said and yanked his phone out and searched for a restaurant.

 

“How about this one?” He said to the screen before he showed it to the younger man.

 

“Looks nice!” Yunhyeong said enthusiastically.

 

He got out of bed as Jinhwan texted Hanbin.

 

He pulled on some inconspicuous clothes and a hat, he found his shades and a facemask.

 

“Tell Hanbin to wear something…” Yunhyeong began but Jinhwan cut him off.

 

“Inconspicuous.” Jinhwan finished in a flat yes-I-know-already tone.

 

“I think you can be there within 20 minutes. I’ll send Hanbin after you, tell him we’ll be late and I’ll tell the others what’s going on once he’s gone.” Jinhwan was a smart guy Yunhyeong thought to himself.

 

“Thanks, hyung.” He said as he ran out the door.

 

Jinhwan followed him and walked to his own room.

 

Suddenly Hanbin appeared at the door.

 

“Jinhwan, why are you texting me?” Hanbin asked in disbelief.

 

 “Cuz you’re an idiot.” Jinhwan replied shortly.

 

“Heey” Hanbin complained.

 

“What? You’re not going?” Jinhwan asked eyeing Hanbin.

 

“Huh? No, of course I’m going!” Hanbin said with determination.

 

“You go get dressed I’ll tell the others.” Jinhwan said and looked down at his phone again.

 

“Sure.” Hanbin said and not a second later he was gone.

 

Jinhwan quickly texted the others and told them not to go with Hanbin.

 

A few minutes later Hanbin was out the door and Jinhwan gathered the others in the living room.

 

“So Yunhyeong will be at the restaurant when Hanbin gets there, and we won’t go so that those two can talk privately.” Jinhwan explained to them

 

“Man, I was really looking forward to eating out.” June said disappointed.

 

“Jinhwan, maybe we should go somewhere close just in case?” Jiwon suggested.

 

“Sounds like a good idea” Donghyuk said and nodded.

 

“Fine, let’s go.” Jinhwan said charismatically and got to his feet.

 

Donghyuk found a smaller restaurant just down the street from where Yunhyeong and Hanbin would be, then they all left.

 

“Why couldn’t those two just stay in the apartment if we left?” June grumbled as they walked.

 

“Sometimes it’s a good idea to take disputes to a different location.” Donghyuk said casually.

 

“Hmph” was all he got as a reply.

 

*

 

Hanbin walked happily towards the entrance of the restaurant, once inside he followed the instructions in Jinhwan’s text and asked for a room in Jinhwan’s name.

 

He was taken to one of the private rooms and just said thank you to the staff as he walked in the room with the staff holding the door open for him.

 

When Hanbin turned around he spotted Yunhyeong sitting there alone, when their eyes met Hanbin wanted to escape.

 

Yunhyeong stood up, fumbling with his hands as he also felt a bit awkward.

 

Thinking that the others would arrive soon Hanbin reluctantly went and sat down at the other end of the table, on the side against the wall.

 

Yunhyeong sighed, he’d remained standing, but instead of sitting down he walked over to where Hanbin sat and plumped down on the chair opposite.

 

Hanbin ignored him, his brow furrowed.

 

“Hanbin, we have to talk. Can’t you tell that everyone’s worried about you?” Yunhyeong began, he saw the other twitch.

 

“You…” He began, but quickly fell silent.

 

Yunhyeong felt saddened that Hanbin was feeling so bad.

 

“It’s all your fault. I don’t even understand what’s going on” Hanbin mumbled.

 

“That’s because…” Yunhyeong tried to be humorous, but Hanbin looked up, clearly unamused.

 

“… I’m an idiot?” He finished.

 

“Sorry” Yunhyeong grumbled and looked at Hanbin apologetically.

 

Hanbin sighed deeply and looked down again.

 

Yunhyeong got to his feet again and went to sit besides Hanbin, the younger man scooted away but didn’t tell him to go away, so Yunhyeong felt a little relieved.

 

“Hanbin, I’m sorry about what I said. I went overboard.” Yunhyeong said carefully, his entire body turned towards Hanbin.

 

Hanbin gave him a sideways glance, but quickly looked down again when he saw that Yunhyeong was staring at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Hanbin. It’s OK to have skinship. Haven’t you noticed how everyone is acting weird because you’re so cautious?” Yunhyeong asked calmly.

 

“Really?” Hanbin asked in a low voice, his lip protruding a little bit.

 

“Yeah!” Yunhyeong piped up happily.

 

“Jiwon…” But Hanbin stopped   dead, and gave the other man a quick glance.

 

Yunhyeong sighed “It’s OK. Don’t worry about it.” Yunhyeong said and put a hand on Hanbin, when he felt Hanbin’s body tense for a millisecond before he relaxed.

 

Hanbin smiled calmly, and Yunhyeong felt his heart skip and he swallowed hard.

 

The hand that was touching Hanbin’s shoulder was growing hot and tingly.

 

He pulled back and just as the contact ceased Hanbin looked up at him and flashed him a smile.

 

Yunhyeong felt his heart jump into his throat and he got all hot in the centre of his chest.

 

“Thank you, Yunhyeong-hyung.”  Hanbin said sweetly.

 

“Don’t worry about it, man. It was my fault.” Yunhyeong said and looked away embarrassed.

 

“Should we order or nah?” Hanbin suddenly asked looking about the room.

 

“I dunno. You decide.” Yunhyeong said trying to calm himself down.

 

“I dunno either.” Hanbin said and pulled at the menu that had been left on the table.

 

Yunhyeong thought he’d text Jinhwan to tell him that it was all good now, but he saw that he’d received a text from the man telling him that the rest of them were at a restaurant down the street.

 

“Actually, Jinhwan-hyung and the others are just down the street.” Yunhyeong said while still looking at his phone.

 

“What? I thought they were coming here.” Hanbin said looking at the older man obviously confused, Yunhyeong thought it was pretty cute.

 

“Well, honestly…” He began carefully “This was all a set up so that I could talk to you privately.” Yunhyeong studied the younger man’s reaction.

 

“You guys…” He gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna give ‘em a piece of my mind” Hanbin said darkly.

 

“Sure” Yunhyeong laughed softly.

 

“Let’s go then.” Hanbin said enthusiastically and got to his feet and Yunhyeong followed suit.

 

  Yunhyeong and Hanbin bowed to the staff and apologized for leaving so suddenly.

 

They walked happily down the street and found the restaurant where the others were.

 

When they came in there was a small commotion as Hanbin yelled out in greeting to all of them as if saying “I’m back”, and almost symbolically threw himself into the arms of, first, Donghyuk and then systematically moved from person to person as if to make up for lost time.

 

Jinhwan came over and patted Yunhyeong on the back “Nice job, it’s good that you resolved this.” He said and smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad Hanbin is back to his old self.” Yunhyeong said while watching June avoid Hanbin’s extensive touching.

 

Jinhwan left to sit down and Yunhyeong remained, watching the scene in front of him filled with happiness and laughter.

 

Hanbin suddenly stopped for a second when he reached Jiwon.

 

Yunhyeong saw Jiwon flash Hanbin a big smile, his eyes turning to their usual slits as he opened his arms to welcome Hanbin.

 

The younger man threw himself down at the other man and hugged him and straddled his lap.

 

Yunhyeong felt a painful lurch in his stomach as he watched Jiwon wrap his arms around Hanbin and squeeze.

 

He frowned and clutched at his chest that stung painfully.

 

He took a moment to try and identify the emotion.

 

While he was thinking; feeling the emotion fill every inch of his body with various sensations from pain to a strange heat and a throbbing in his head and ears Hanbin had detached himself from Jiwon and come over to him without Yunhyeong noticing.

 

Suddenly Hanbin embraced him, and Yunhyeong’s bad feeling suddenly felt erratic, happy and joyous.

 

“ _Wait… am I…_ “ Hanbin leaned back but didn’t let go and looked at Yunhyeong with a big goofy smile plastered on his handsome face making Yunhyeong’s pulse skyrocket and his face flushed “ _… in love with Hanbin?_ ” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!!
> 
> Like something? Something you didn't like?
> 
> A smiley? A kaomoji? Just a "Woot!" or a "Thanks"...


	3. Chapter 3

Yunhyeong sighed, he rolled onto his side in bed and grabbed his phone to check the time.

 

It was still early but he decided to get out of bed anyways.

 

He went to the bathroom first and passed by the kitchen where Jiwon was already eating breakfast.

 

He yawned his morning greeting and Jiwon replied with his mouth stuffed to the brim with food.

 

When he returned he walked to the fridge and opened it to see what was in there, though he already knew pretty much what was in there.

 

“We have to buy more eggs” Yunhyeong commented aloud to the room and Jiwon replied with a my-mouth-is-full sound.

 

Yunhyeong grabbed some leftovers and an egg, he fried it all up and sat down diagonally from where Jiwon was sitting.

 

When Jiwon was almost done Hanbin appeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

“-orning” He yawned and came towards them.

 

Yunhyeong, who had food in his mouth made a gesture while Jiwon who’d just taken his last bite said a simple “Mornin’” back.

 

Yunhyeong watched as Hanbin came closer and closer to Jiwon and let his arms fall around Jiwon’s shoulders and he leaned on the other’s back.

 

He laughed sleepily resting his chin on top of Jiwon’s head.

 

Yunhyeong tore his eyes away as his heart lurched and chest felt tight. His stomach seemed to turn inside and his mouth seemed dry.

 

Why did he have to feel this way?

 

He looked up to see that Hanbin was chatting with Jiwon in a low voice and was stroking his hair in a weird direction as he did and that Jiwon was laughing all the while.

 

He really wanted them to stop. He wanted them to never touch again.

 

It had been almost a week since that time at the restaurant and when Yunhyeong had realized his feelings.

 

Since then he’d caught himself being resentful of Jiwon especially in moments like this.

 

The other’s he could deal with, but when Hanbin touched Jiwon he felt particularly annoyed.

 

He, of course, hadn’t told Hanbin about these feelings, or any of the other members.

 

Frankly, since the beginning of the week he hadn’t had time to think much of it either since they’d started rehearsals again, June figured it was punishment for letting Jiwon go away for a little while.

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t disagree with the statement.

 

However, it was becoming increasingly hard for Yunhyeong to ignore these growing emotions.

 

Sure, he’d been in love before. Once in Junior High he’d even dated a girl, but it was completely different from this.

 

It was hard especially since his previous experiences he hadn’t been living with them; he’d only seen those girls at school and didn’t spend any time with them outside of school.

 

But with Hanbin it was different; they’d lived together for a while now and still were. In all honesty he wasn’t sure how he’d survived up until now with Hanbin walking about the apartment with that stupid, goofy (lovely) smile on his face, or with his skinny, boobless (toned with a slim waist) body of his exposed.

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t shake how stupid (adorable) or clingy (loving) Hanbin was and had been.

 

He sighed deeply, which caught Jiwon’s attention.

 

“What’s wrong, man?” He asked in his usually friendly manor.

 

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just tired.” Yunhyeong said, it was partially true though.

 

“Me too, can’t wait until we’re done with this.” Jiwon replied giving Yunhyeong the I-feel-you pointing finger.

 

Yunhyeong laughed and decided to focus on his food rather on the couple-like atmosphere around those two.

 

*

 

Once they arrived at the studio Jiwon struck up a conversation with some of the female trainees.

 

Hanbin stood in a corner throwing death glares in the general direction of where Jiwon was.

 

Yunhyeong followed the situation and felt sad for Hanbin, seeing the person he loved in pain was causing him pain as well.

 

Yunhyeong decided to take action and walked over to Jiwon.

 

“Hey, we need to get back to practice.” Yunhyeong said with an actor’s smile as he laid a hand on Jiwon’s shoulder.

 

“Huh?” Jiwon said and looked at the watch. “What are you saying there’s another five minutes left of the break.” Jiwon argued and shook Yunhyeong off.

 

“This isn’t OK, Jiwon” Yunhyeong hissed at him.

 

Jiwon frowned back at him.

 

“Whatever, man.” Jiwon retaliated sourly.

 

As he was getting nowhere with Jiwon, Yunhyeong walked over to Hanbin, putting an arm around the younger man’s shoulder and trying to distract him.

 

“Hanbin, let’s go back I wanna ask you about one part of the choreography” He lied and pulled Hanbin away.

 

Hanbin’s face went from sour to serious as he talked Yunhyeong through the part in question.

 

Yunhyeong’s heart was beating ferociously in his chest as he walked whit his arm over Hanbin’s shoulder.

 

He loved the serious Hanbin too, he noted mentally.

 

*

 

Once they were back home it was almost midnight, they were all tired and Jinhwan had pulled out a small bottle of wine for himself.

 

“Jiwon!” The eldest called in a demanding voice “Join me!” He said and pointed at the man.

 

Soon all except Chanwoo were drinking something.

 

Even Hanbin; his cheeks had a slight tint of red.

 

Donghyuk, with Jiwon’s support kept starting drinking games and they were all pretty plastered after a little while.

 

Hanbin looked drowsy where he sat next to Jiwon and poured him yet another glass.

 

“Cheers to Hanbin, the cutest leader!” Jiwon cheered loudly and they all chimed in and raised their glasses.

 

Hanbin smiled at all of them “-sankyu!” He slurred and raised his glass once more by himself.

 

In the motion of getting up he stumbled and fell over Jiwon who caught him, the two collapsed on top of one another.

 

“OMG! Their lips are touching!” Donghyuk yelled like a school girl and touched his face.

 

Yunhyeong felt every cell in his body ignite and he flew into action and pulled Hanbin off of Jiwon.

 

Jiwon wiped his mouth and made a disgusted face before he started cracking up.

 

Hanbin just laughed and waved his now empty glass in the air.

 

Yunhyeong repressed the desire to wipe the younger’s face clean.

 

“OK. We’re all drunk. Time to crawl back to our beds.” Yunhyeong called.

 

“You’re not my mum!” June complained drunkenly.

 

“Shut it!” Yunhyeong barked, suddenly feeling sober compared to just now.

 

He pulled Hanbin to his feet and decided he’d escort him to bed.

 

“Come on” He put Hanbin’s arm over his shoulder and supported him along the way.

 

“You’re such a good hyung, hyung.” Hanbin groaned and laughed just before he stubbed his toe on the door frame and cussed.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yunhyeong grumbled and yanked Hanbin along with him.

 

He threw the man onto his own bed, but Hanbin snagged him on his way down so Yunhyeong went down with him.

 

Hanbin got the wind knocked out of him when Yunhyeong collided with him.

 

Then he started laughing.

 

Yunhyeong felt a deep sense of panic hit him as he felt Hanbin’s torso vibrating under his own.

 

He gulped hard and looked sideways at Hanbin’s face.

 

They were way too close.

 

Yunhyeong felt himself loosing focus, what clarity he’d had which he later would realize was due to the adrenaline, was disappearing and he was growing increasingly flustered.

 

Hanbin kept breathing his alcohol drenched breath into his ear and neck and it was making Yunhyeong a bit delirious.

 

“Thanks, man. I probably wouldn’t have made it all this way on my own.” He said and patted Yunhyeong a few times on the back while he continued to laugh.

 

Yunhyeong felt every pat run up and down his spine and his body was growing increasingly hot.

 

“Hanbin, please stop.” Yunhyeong begged and tried to push himself up, but his arms wouldn’t quite support him and Hanbin held him back with surprising strength.

 

“Hey, I’m a little sad that you don’t like me touching you.” Hanbin blurted out suddenly.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Yunhyeong thought to himself and tried to squirm out of Hanbin’s embrace.

 

“Makes me sad” Hanbin repeated.

 

“Why? You don’t like me anymore?” Hanbin groaned on and slapped Yunhyeong’s lower back.

 

“N- No! It’s nothing like that!” Yunhyeong denied.

 

“Then what is it?!” Hanbin yelled opening his glazed eyes and staring directly at Yunhyeong who felt himself blush and he bit his lip nervously.

 

Hanbin frowned at him.

 

“Spit it out man!” He demanded.

 

“What?!” Yunhyeong felt embarrassed and he flushed even more and fumbled even more than earlier “I’ve no idea what you’re on about!” He tried again to separate himself from Hanbin but it was useless, Hanbin just didn’t buy it.

 

“Say it or I will haunt your family in the afterlife!” Hanbin said loudly thumping Yunhyeong on the back.

 

“You’re crazy!” Yunhyeong retorted.

 

“Well, you ain’t goin’ no-where until you tell me” Hanbin said and took a firm grip around Yunhyeong.

 

Yunhyeong took a deep breath, he felt dizzy and just wanted to get away.

 

In addition with how drunk Hanbin was he would probably not even remember what had happened anyway.

 

Yunhyeong tilted his head up and to the side so that he was facing Hanbin.

 

Their eyes met; Hanbin’s eyes were big and dark and playful, and Yunhyeong couldn’t stop himself from staring.

 

“Hyung?” Hanbin asked and cracked a smile.

 

Yunhyeong felt all sense leave him and he brought one of his hands up to cup Hanbin’s face.

 

For a moment his thumb simply stroked Hanbin’s cheek, and the other didn’t seem disturbed by it; his eyes simply darted all over Yunhyeong’s face.

 

Yunhyeong was also searching Hanbin’s face for a reaction, trying his best to read the other, but to little use.

 

His eyes fell on Hanbin’s lips; his puffy lower lip and a small bump on it probably form where his mouth had collided with Jiwon’s.

 

An abrupt wave of jealousy came over Yunhyeong and with his hand that was cupping the younger’s face he directed Hanbin’s head into the right angle and then he kissed him; first he just pressed his own lips against Hanbin’s, then he leaned back slightly before he came back in and opened his own lips to take Hanbin’s flush lower lip in and sucking on it.

 

Since Hanbin didn’t try and stop him Yunhyeong pressed on and continued kissing him.

 

Yunhyeong breathed through his nose and his hand slipped from Hanbin’s cheek and into Hanbin’s hair.

 

Yunhyeong took a deep breath through his nose before he kissed Hanbin again, he then pulled back.

 

His fingers massaging Hanbin’s nape.

 

“I love you” He whispered.

 

There was no reaction from Hanbin, but before Yunhyeong could check Jiwon and June appeared out of nowhere accompanied by Chanwoo.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Chanwoo asked as he passed the threshold to the room.

 

Yunhyeong was suddenly able to sit up straight.

 

He didn’t even look at Hanbin and only looked at the youngest.

 

“N-Nothing!” Yunhyeong mumbled guiltily, but Chanwoo didn’t pick up on it because he was distracted by the other two.

 

After helping June into his bunk, Jiwon was already fast asleep.

 

“Hyung, you alright?” Chanwoo asked.

 

“Sure, why you ask?” Yunhyeong looked up at Chanwoo who was studying him closely.

 

“Nothing, you just look flustered that’s all.” Chanwoo grunted and shrugged.

 

“You should go to bed to, hyung.” Chanwoo said and threw and arm around the older man.

 

“Yeah” Yunhyeong mumbled, suddenly he felt very tired.

 

He leaned on Chanwoo who brought him back to his room and threw him into bed.

 

It didn’t take long until Yunhyeong was in a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hanbin woke up with a slight headache.

 

He couldn’t really remember anything about half-way into last night’s little drinking binge.

 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way into the living room where he observed that June, Jiwon and Chanwoo were watching TV casually while Donghyuk was bustling about the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Jinhwan?” He asked loudly.

 

“Sleeping” he got as a reply.

 

“Yunhyeong?”

 

“Also sleeping”

 

“ _How odd_ ” Hanbin thought to himself as he went into the bathroom.

 

When he came back out Jinhwan passed him in the door.

 

“Morning” Jinhwan mumbled sleepily, and Hanbin patted him on the back.

 

“I’ll go check on him” Hanbin said as he passed the others and went into the room shared by Yunhyeong and Chanwoo.

 

He found the man sleeping on his stomach still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

 

“Yunhyeong” He said and leaned down to gently shake the man awake.

 

Yunhyeong stirred, he groaned into his pillow as he turned his head.

 

“Wake up!” Hanbin said and shook him more violently.

 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked without opening his eyes.

 

“It’s late, you should wake up.” Hanbin said calmly and gripped the elder’s shoulder once tightly.

 

Yunhyeong turned to look at the other. His eyes heavy with sleep, but suddenly they grew big.

 

“Hanbin.” He said surprised and sat up straight.

 

“What’s up with you?” Hanbin asked perplexed arching an eyebrow at the older man.

 

“ _He doesn’t remember? Thank god!”_ Yunhyeong thought to himself, stressed then relieved as he realized that Hanbin, as predicted, had forgotten all about last night.

 

However, Yunhyeong had not forgotten and he was now blushing furiously as his gaze kept slipping to Hanbin’s lips.

 

“Get up then!” Hanbin was starting to get annoyed and shoved Yunhyeong.

 

“Geez, just give me a minute!” Yunhyeong complained as Hanbin walked out.

 

Yunhyeong sat back against the wall, his face fell into his hands and he rubbed his face with his palms sighing deeply.

 

“Thank god. What the hell was I even doing?!” He cursed at himself and clenched his fists.

 

He was just so relieved that Hanbin didn’t remember what had happened last night, but couldn’t decide whether he was happy or sad that he remembered it himself.

 

He touched his lips as he thought about it; about Hanbin’s eyes, the feeling of his skin against his fingers and the feeling of his lips when he’d kis-, Yunhyeong stopped himself mid-thought.

 

He shook his head and slapped himself hard in the face with both hands.

 

He had to move on, what was the point of loving Hanbin anyways?

 

Yunhyeong tried to stay determined, but deep down his heart was aching.

 

He got up and decided that to act normal was the best course of action in addition to putting it behind him.

 

He had to try and not think about Hanbin’s cuteness, his stubbornness, his good and bad points, all the things that made Hanbin, Hanbin.

 

“Get a grip, man” Yunhyeong gave himself a little pep talk, the first of many to come.

 

*

 

As the week went by, Yunhyeong struggled with his feelings because since realizing them Hanbin just seemed to become cuter and cuter, and more dazzling; with sweat running down his half naked body Yunhyeong could feel himself react and had to fight himself to not keep staring.

 

It certainly didn’t help that Hanbin had added some parts to the choreography that included them touching themselves in a rather provocative manor.

 

Dealing with his building frustrations weren’t easy either in an apartment with so many people.

 

He couldn’t occupy the bathroom for too long, and the general rule was to not lock the door when showering, however Yunhyeong felt he had to break that rule a few times just to take care of his desires.

 

“Hyung, aren’t you taking too many showers these past couple of days?” Chanwoo asked innocently.

 

“Shut up, I’m not.” Yunhyeong snapped, he was also growing more short tempered.

 

June snorted and raised an eyebrow at the older man.

 

“Got something to say?” Yunhyeong demanded.

 

“Nope!” June retorted playfully.

 

“I’ll go run.” Yunhyeong said darkly.

 

“OK.” Chanwoo said as Yunhyeong passed him to go to the room and change.

 

“Is it just me or is he restless these days?” Hanbin appeared from the kitchen with a juice box in his hand.

 

“More than usual you mean?” June gave him a look which earned the youngster a smack on the head.

 

“Yes more than usual.” Hanbin snarled and sat down “he keeps making these dismissive remarks and, is it just me or does he leave when I come in?” Hanbin asked aloud what he’d been wondering since two days ago.

 

“He does.” June replied in an unfiltered way.

 

“Be nice, June” Jiwon appeared suddenly.

 

“It’s the truth!” The younger said dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and gesturing at Hanbin.

 

“When Hanbin-hyung appears, Yunhyeong-hyung disappears.”

 

They fell silent as the door opened and Yunhyeong, clad in work-out clothes and a face mask appeared and walked right past them without looking at them.

 

He passed Donghyuk and said a quick “Bye” before he disappeared out the door.

 

“See” June said and gestured towards the door, indicating Yunhyeong’s departure.

 

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuk said and sat down with the rest of them.

 

“How odd Yunhyeong’s acting.” Jiwon said bluntly.

 

“Yeah, he has been a little odd this week.” Donghyuk agreed, looking concerned.

 

“I was sure we’d made up, but when I actually talk to him he seems fine, then he ignores me or avoids me.” Hanbin commented, leaning on Jiwon as he spoke.

 

“Maybe he’s sick of you!” June suggested.

 

“What?” Hanbin felt offended suddenly.

 

“Sick of you clinging to him when Jiwon-hyung isn’t here or is doing something else.” The younger sniggered.

Hanbin’s heart lurched, it was exactly what the older man had said to him when this all started.

 

Though Hanbin was under the impression that they’d worked it out and that it wasn’t an issue anymore.

 

“Could be…” Donghyuk mumbled.

 

“What are you saying?” Hanbin growled at them.

 

“Well, your skinship is a bit over the top sometimes.” Donghyuk said carefully, eyeing Hanbin.

 

“Hey, didn’t Yunhyeong carry Hanbin to bed when we were drinking last time?” He asked Jiwon who seemed lost in thought for a moment before he nodded.

 

“Yeah, he was all over you when we came in…” Jiwon commented aloud.

 

“That’s right.” Chanwoo threw in.

 

“So maybe Hanbin did something when he was drunk and that’s why he’s avoiding you?” June concluded happily.

 

“You sure like to make up scenarios in your head!” Hanbin snarled “I can’t remember any of that.” He added looking puzzled.

 

“You even kissed Jiwon-hyung.” June added and started laughing darkly to himself.

 

“Wait, wait, Hanbin fell on me… it was just like in the dramas!” Jiwon said and laughed.

 

“What, I don’t…” Hanbin said in a low voice.

 

“If you can’t remember anything, please stop drinking!” June demanded humorously.

 

“Shut up!” Hanbin said loudly and grabbed a pillow which he clobbered June with while the younger kept laughing at him.

 

*

 

Hanbin was starting to grow tired of Yunhyeong not being his relaxed self so he decided he had to take action and confront him.

 

He caught Yunhyeong by the arm while they were leaving practice, and he looked up and their eyes met, suddenly Yunhyeong turned his face away so fast Hanbin wondered for a moment if he’d actually snapped his own neck.

 

He looked up and saw that Yunhyeong’s ears were all red.

 

He pulled a hand through his wet hair, just to get his bangs out of his eyes and frowned at the older man.

 

“Hyung, what’s up with you?” He asked, but before he could get an answer Yunhyeong had yanked his arm out of Hanbin’s grip.

 

“It’s nothing I was just surprised that’s all.” Yunhyeong said in a slight panic once he was a few feet away from Hanbin.

 

“ _What the hell was that?_ ” Hanbin thought to himself, feeling the annoyance fill him with a sense of rage.

 

Yunhyeong had reached the elevator ahead of him, so Hanbin increased his pace.

 

“Hanbin?” Donghyuk who’d been in front of the two going out of the training room was now between them, Hanbin bumped his shoulder as he passed.

 

“I’m gonna talk to him” He said hurriedly as he rushed ahead and caught the elevator just as the doors were about to close.

 

Yunhyeong seemed very troubled as Hanbin glared at him, so he made himself as small as possible.

 

When the elevator doors opened Yunhyeong made a run for it, but Hanbin was just behind him the whole way.

 

Instead of taking the usual path Yunhyeong ran in a different direction, hoping to lose Hanbin in the process.

 

He ran and ran and when he thought that the other wasn’t behind him anymore he collapsed onto a bench panting painfully hard.

 

He closed his eyes and with blood pounding in his ears he tried to block out the image of a tired, sweaty Hanbin clinging to him.

 

“Fuck…” He grunted under his breath.

 

Suddenly someone crashed into him.

 

He opened his eyes and they met Hanbin’s.

 

He gasped, feeling Hanbin’s hand sinking into his arm to stop him from escaping.

 

“You!” He gasped “What was” another breath “that” he wheezed “back there?” He glared up at Yunhyeong who’s face grew redder and redder as Hanbin’s sultry eyes stared at him.

 

“It… it was nothing.” He mumbled.

 

“Then we ran a lot for nothing.” Hanbin complained and sat down next to him while still holding onto him.

 

“You can’t keep doing this.” Hanbin said as he caught his breath.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Yunhyeong dismissed.

 

“Shut the fuck up, liar.” Hanbin spat ferociously.

 

“There’s no way in hell it’s nothing, since if it were it wouldn’t be necessary for you to run away now, or act all weird this week!” Hanbin accused the older man, who seemed to take a direct hit with every word the younger man threw at him.

 

Yunhyeong refused to look at Hanbin, even when the younger leaned forward to try and make eye contact with him.

 

“Hyung!” Hanbin yelled.

 

“Just give it a rest. Just let me be!” Yunhyeong begged “Cuz if you don’t then…” He stood up and stared straight ahead.

 

Hanbin looked at him confused “then what?!” He wanted to know what might happen, he had a sinking feeling in his gut, what if Yunhyeong was going to leave the group?

 

Hanbin got to his feet and grabbed the older man’s arm.

 

“Don’t tell me that you…?” He asked with a shaky voice, and Yunhyeong finally looked at him, but he looked terrified, which caught Hanbin by surprise.

 

“NO, no! You said you didn’t remember. You can’t possibly remember!” Yunhyeong yelled and pulled his arm to him, but Hanbin refused to let go.

 

Suddenly Yunhyeong felt a few drops of water hit his face and he looked up and just as he did the rain came pouring down.

 

“Fuck!” Hanbin yelled and looked around, he saw a small house a little further up the path.

 

He pulled the elder along with him and they ran in the rain their clothes soaked and their shoes drenched.

 

When they were just short of the roof Hanbin tripped over something and fell forward, and since he was holding Yunhyeong the older man went down to.

 

In mid air Hanbin somehow turned and when they hit the ground Yunhyeong was on top of him.

 

“Ouch! Fuck!” Hanbin grunted loudly as the pain spread all over, he opened his eyes and saw that Yunhyeong was also clearly in pain.

 

“You OK?” He asked in a drained voice.

 

He got no answer, when he looked at Yunhyeong he met a pair of extremely big eyes.

 

Yunhyeong’s hot breath was bouncing off his face and his breathing was tainted by the running they’d just done and he was trembling a little.

 

With Hanbin watching his face became redder again.

 

Hanbin blinked, the scene seemed somehow familiar.

 

He kept on staring, and for a moment he could only see the darkness until Yunhyeong’s face came into a sort of focus; he was saying something that Hanbin couldn’t hear and then Yunhyeong’s face was too close, and a strange sensation rippled across Hanbin’s lips.

 

When the Yunhyeong in his head leaned away he said something, Hanbin focused, trying to remember, maybe Yunhyeong had actually told him that he was going to leave.

 

“ _I love you_ ” the words sat at the edge of Hanbin’s consciousness, as if he hadn’t really heard them, but he saw in his mind’s eye Yunhyeong’s lips move and the words escape the man’s trembling lips and he saw his eyes that were echoing his words.

 

He blinked and memory Yunhyeong was replaced by the real one, still lying on top of him.

 

 Hanbin felt his eyes widen, he forced Yunhyeong up so that he could sit up straight.

 

“Why did you say that?” He asked suddenly, as if the memory wasn’t a memory but had just happened.

 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked, confused by the sudden turn of events and change in tone.

 

“Did you kiss me?” Hanbin asked his face contorted slightly in disbelief, but from the look of utter shock on the other man’s face it had to be true.

 

“So you did?!” Hanbin yelled, and touched a hand to his lips.

 

“Why? He added loudly.

 

Yunhyeong looked like he could cry at any moment.

 

“Why do you remember?” Yunhyeong looked desperate.

 

“Why do I remember? Why did you do that? Why did you say that?” Hanbin demanded to know.

 

“I don’t know! I just in that moment you were just so-!” Yunhyeong retorted but the words stopped half way up his throat.

 

“What the hell?!” Hanbin yelled loudly and looked away.

 

“It’s not like I wanted to!” Yunhyeong yelled at him.

 

“What?” Hanbin couldn’t really look at him.

 

“I didn’t want to!” Yunhyeong repeated.

 

“Want to what?” Hanbin demanded to know.

 

“I didn’t want to fall… in… love with you…” His voice lost power and trailed off.

 

Hanbin felt shocked and stared at the man who was kneeling next to him, his head was hanging down as if in shame.

 

“Don’t you dare cry!” Hanbin yelled at him.

 

“Why?” Yunhyeong said, his voice was weak and trembling.

 

“I don’t know” Hanbin retorted and leaned back with a deep sigh “What a fucking mess.”.

 

“I’m sorry” Yunhyeong mumbled in a tearful voice, his head still bowed as he sat frozen in front of him.

 

“I thought you were going to say that you were leaving…” Hanbin mumbled and sighed.

 

“You want me to leave?” Yunhyeong’s voice was oddly emotionless.

 

Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong; the older man was drenched from head to toe. His hair was clinging to his skin and his shoulders were trembling slightly.

 

“No” Hanbin mumbled after a little while, he could see that there was a slight drop in the other’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what to feel.” Hanbin continued.

 

“You don’t have to feel anything. I’ll put it behind me. I’ll get over it.” Yunhyeong seemed desperate, and he suddenly came crawling towards Hanbin.

 

The desperation took Hanbin by surprise and he leaned away.

 

“Please, Hanbin. I just need time to get over it, get over you!” He said pleading with the younger man, his eyes big and his voice trembling.

 

“F- Fine.” Hanbin said and decided to get to his feet.

 

Yunhyeong followed suit.

 

“I just want to ask. I know you won’t agree. But can I just ask?” Yunhyeong said and looked down at the ground again.

 

“Guess I can’t stop you from asking.” Hanbin snorted.

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked suddenly.

  
“The hell, man. Just now you said you were gonna give me up now you want a kiss?!” Hanbin felt angry again and wanted to lash out.

 

“I know. I know” Yunhyeong recoiled and held both hands up to stop Hanbin.

 

“Just this once, and I’ll never ask again! Please, just once is enough!” He placed his hands in a praying gesture and bowed his head to the younger man.

 

Hanbin stared at the pitiable figure standing there in front of him.

 

He looked around a bit before he sighed deeply.

 

He grabbed Yunhyeong by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the side of the little house.

 

They were still under the roof when Hanbin pushed Yunhyeong against the wall with a sour look on his face.

 

“Well?” He demanded of the other who’s eyes grew big with surprise.

 

“Real-?!” Yunhyeong whispered.

 

“Just get it over with.” Hanbin snorted.

 

Yunhyeong looked nervous as he raised his arms up and took a hold of Hanbin, the younger looked at him, waiting impatiently for the whole thing to be over.

 

Yunhyeong pulled Hanbin at the same time as he went forward, their lips met clumsily in mid-air.

 

It was an odd sensation because they were wet and cold, but the inside of the other’s mouth was warm.

 

Yunhyeong tilted his head to the side and sucked on Hanbin’s lower lip.

 

Yunhyeong’s heart rate accelerated painfully in his chest.

 

Despite the cold condition he was in his body felt hot and as growing hotter, and it all came from where he was touching Hanbin.

 

Yunhyeong took a diagonal step and swung them around and pushed Hanbin against the wall.

 

“What are you-?” Hanbin grumbled and tried to protest.

 

“I’m sorry, just this once.” Yunhyeong whispered and his hand slid down from Hanbin’s face and down over his soaked clothes.

 

Yunhyeong caressed the younger man’s back and ran his other hand through his hair.

 

Hanbin stood there awkwardly frozen.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get these feelings.” Yunhyeong said against Hanbin’s lips.

 

He kissed the younger man again, he didn’t dear to open his eyes to look at Hanbin’s face.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said once more before he pulled away.

 

He took several steps away from Hanbin, who brought his sleeve up and wiped his mouth.

 

Yunhyeong felt his heart churn painfully, and he gripped the front of his shirt with his hand.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll kill it off.” Yunhyeong said and looked up at the light coming from the street lights.

 

  Hanbin said nothing about it, as if denying that it had ever happened.

 

“Let’s go back. The others will be worried.” Hanbin grumbled and went to pick up his stuff.

 

On the way back Yunhyeong was walking with his head hanging low, dragging his feet while walking behind Hanbin.

 

He sometimes looked up to gaze at the younger man’s back as they walked.

 

Yunhyeong could feel the stinging in his eyes and knew he was crying, at least no-one could tell with the rain still coming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction! No one has the right to guilt trip you into doing anything (intimate) against your will.  
> Just saying.
> 
> Comments are love!


	5. Chapter 5

When they’d finally made it home that night Jinhwan and Donghyuk had scolded them harshly for just disappearing without a word.

 

They’d been asked many questions, especially since they were drenched and both of their clothes were soiled in mud and dirt.

 

Hanbin had stated that they’d simply fallen while running away from the rain, which was the truth.

 

They’d been scolded some more before they were ordered to go shower, which became a big problem because Yunhyeong had looked horrified for a second which had been caught by all who were standing around to watch, before he started floundering about making up excuses which had ended with Hanbin, hopefully, saving his ass by saying that they’d planned it as a joke, and he’d then proceeded to drag the older man’s ass off to the bathroom where he’d let Yunhyeong shower first while he waited.

 

“Dude, you can’t act up like that or they’ll catch on.” Hanbin snarled at Yunhyeong through the shower door.

 

“I know. I just had my heart broken you know, can’t you at least be a little nice to me Mr. Heartbreaker?” Yunhyeong sniffled back.

 

Hanbin was taken aback by what Yunhyeong said, he hadn’t really thought about it, but he had indeed broken his hyung’s heart.

 

He bit his lip with regret and placed his hand on the shower door.

 

“Sorry, I just had to act fast.” He mumbled.

 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry too much about me, they’ll notice you know.” Yunhyeong whispered back.

 

“I’m sorry.” Hanbin said again and sighed rubbing his temples with his fingers.

 

Yunhyeong said nothing and a few moments later he finished his shower.

 

When he came out he didn’t even look at Hanbin.

 

“I’ll go now.” He muttered in a low voice keeping the towel over his head as he left.

 

Hanbin looked after him and until the door shut behind him and he was all alone then he sighed deeply again, he was getting a head ache from all the things going through his head.

 

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that this could happen.

 

*

 

The next day Hanbin had come out to find that Yunhyeong was nowhere to be seen.

 

He went to Chanwoo “Hey, is Yunhyeong still sleeping?” He tried his best not to seem too concerned.

 

“No, he left already. But he didn’t sleep much I think.” The younger looked thoughtful for a second.

 

“What do you mean?” Hanbin couldn’t stop himself.

 

Chanwoo leaned in towards Hanbin “Well, when I came to bed he told me to put headphones on and listen to music. He looked so adamant that I didn’t dear question it.” He stopped for a moment before he continued in an even lower voice so that the others couldn’t hear “But honestly, I think he was crying all night. I saw his face just as he left; his eyes were all red and puffy, he looked pretty bad.” Chanwoo looked concerned when he leaned away.

 

Hanbin felt his heart drop.

 

“I’m sure he’s just tired” Hanbin tried making up excuses “And we did get drenched last night, perhaps he caught a cold?” He added, hoping the other would be distracted by the thought.

 

“Yeah, I guess it could be.” Chanwoo said and shrugged.

 

Hanbin felt a wave of relief wash over him as Chanwoo bought the idea, even though Hanbin was pretty convinced that he knew exactly what was wrong with Yunhyeong, but he wasn’t about to spill the beans on that.

 

Over the next few days things seemed pretty normal.

 

Except whenever Hanbin caught Yunhyeong watching him the older man would abruptly look away.

 

All this made Hanbin sigh, because the other was so obvious.

 

“Yunhyeong-hyung is being really fake” June commented suddenly, very loudly.

 

Hanbin wanted to kick him so bad, why did he always have to bring everything up like this?

 

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Hanbin snorted and continued to look at the lyrics in his hand.

 

“Oh come on, you’re a terrible liar!” June exclaimed and nudged Hanbin hard.

 

“Stop it, you’re imagining things!” Hanbin dismissed the younger man’s blows, but he kept them coming.

 

“Well, he’s doing his best to _act all natural_ ” he made an emphasis “and trying to work hard though he keeps making mistakes, due to lack of sleep since he’s up all night crying his eyes out.” June finished matter-of-factly.

 

“ _Shit, I must be a heavy sleeper_ ” Hanbin thought to himself and felt a sting of guilt in his chest.

 

“Really, he doesn’t seem any worse than usual” Hanbin tried being sarcastic.

 

“Funny.” June leered.

 

“Won’t you just leave it? Maybe he’s got something going on that he just isn’t ready to talk about?!” Hanbin felt annoyed and put the paper down to stare at June.

 

The younger man raised an eyebrow “Oh, it’s something alright.” He said darkly, and walked away.

 

“ _What the hell was that? Does he know?!_ ” Hanbin felt himself panic.

 

He got up and followed June out the door.

 

“You” He said and tugged at June’s sleeve “Come with me” He ordered and dragged him off to the PC room.

 

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were sitting in there.

 

When Hanbin came storming in through the door the two men looked up, but Yunhyeong looked down abruptly.

 

“Oh, Hanbin! Great timing! Listen to this song that Yunhyeong made, it’s really good!” Jinhwan told him with big, gleaming eyes.

 

“Ah, hyung no!” Yunhyeong tried to stop the eldest, but he wouldn’t listen.

 

“It’s a sad love song, just have a listen.” Jinhwan held out the headphones to him.

 

“Sorry, now not a good time, I need to talk to June in private.” Jinhwan gave him an odd look, then looked at June who shrugged haughtily with a I-didn’t-do-nothin feel to it “Just a few minutes I swear.” Hanbin added.

 

“Fine” Jinhwan said and got to his feet.

 

He gave Yunhyeong’s shoulder a light pat and the other also got up and followed him, avoiding Hanbin by taking an extra large turn.

 

June watched the event unfold and after the door closed behind the two he fixed Hanbin with a gloating stare.

 

Hanbin sighed deeply leaning on the desk.

 

“OK. Spill it, what’s rummaging through that snarky brain of yours.” Hanbin demanded.

 

“Well, first of all, that just now. How he’s avoiding you like the plague.” June began gesturing animatedly about the room.

 

Hanbin said nothing and decided to just listen.

 

“The way he’s been looking at you, and looking away when you look at him.” June carried on.

 

“He’s up all night crying and looking like shit.”

 

“How do you know? I haven’t heard anything” Hanbin cut in.

 

“One night I heard it when I was going to the bathroom, when I asked Chanwoo about it he said he’s been doing it every night since the two of you came back drenched.” June had fixed Hanbin with a I-know-it-all look and was being rather arrogant as he spoke, he also crossed his arms while puffing up his chest as he spoke.

 

“At first I thought to myself that maybe he’s just tired like the rest of us, this is a stressing lifestyle after all.” He took a step closer “But it seems like more than just work related stress, because we’ve talked about it many times so if there was something he’d definitely talk to me about it, like before, but he hasn’t.” June drew a quick and heavy breath before he continued his rant.

 

“So I wondered and I asked him, he became flustered and then you came in and he bailed on me in the middle of a sentence.” June was only a few steps away from Hanbin who hadn’t moved and inch and was standing firm.

 

“So I drew up some likely scenarios as to why Yunhyeong-hyung would avoid you; one. You had a big fight about his position in the group, but that isn’t like you to just spring that on someone without asking everyone about it first. Second, and though unlikely I…” He paused and eyed the headset on the desk.

 

Hanbin followed the man’s gaze, confused.

 

June smirked and yanked the cord out and hit the play button.

 

[“I see the days go by, and still I wonder why. I wonder why it has to be this way. Why can't I have you here just like it used to be? I don't know which way to choose, how can I find a way to go on? I don't know if I can go on without you, oh, Even if my heart's still beating just for you, I really know you are not feeling like I do, and even if the sun is shining over me, how come I still freeze? No one ever sees, no one feels the pain. I shed tear-drops in the rain.**]

 

Hanbin slammed his hand down and put the song on pause.

 

“The lyrics… they’re about you, no?” June leered up at Hanbin, who felt the blood drain from his face and his heart leapt into his throat and choked him.

 

“That’s ridiculous…” Hanbin’s voice was strained and he looked away, past June’s head and at the door where he could see Yunhyeong with his back turned probably talking to Jinhwan.

 

“Ridiculous? Maybe so, but it’s the truth nonetheless.” June continued and straightened up properly.

 

“Who said it was tru-“ Hanbin spat.

 

“You, just now.” June snorted.

 

“But don’t worry, I have no intention of telling the others. It’s frankly none of my business except it affects the rest of the group if your relationship is awkward.” June looked away and out the door to stare at Yunhyeong’s back.

 

Hanbin couldn’t deny June’s point.

 

“Fuck. Is it that obvious?” He whispered.

 

June smirked again.

 

“Kinda.” He said with a chortle. “But I’m not sure if any of these other numbskulls have noticed yet, but you better sort this out before they do, at least if you mind them knowing.” He trailed off and turned around.

 

“Well it’s up to you now.” He said and walked out the door.

 

Hanbin watched him as he left, he gave a small greeting to the two who were standing outside before he walked back to the dance studio.

 

Hanbin sat down in the chair just as Jinhwan opened the door.

 

“You staying?” He asked looking Hanbin up and down.

 

“No, just had to sit for a moment.” He sighed.

 

He looked up and his eyes met Yunhyeong’s; indeed, he looked terrible and his eyes were all puffy.

 

Hanbin felt so sorry for the man, but what could he do? He couldn’t reciprocate the other’s feelings, but he couldn’t let it destroy the group either.

 

Wasn’t it better to come clean about all of this to everyone so that there were no misunderstandings? But at what cost? Wouldn’t that just hurt Yunhyeong even more?

 

Yunhyeong blinked and blushed before he averted his gaze.

 

Hanbin pursed his lips and gave Jinhwan’s shoulder a pat before he left.

 

When he passed Yunhyeong he saw the man stiffen, and he felt bad yet again.

 

“Yunhyeong, nice work on the song. I’ll take a proper listen later.” Hanbin said just before he went out the door.

 

He left and returned to the dance studio to where June and Donghyuk were discussing dance moves again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I was going to write my own lyrics, but I can't write lyrics to save my life, so I asked my friend and she suggested this song by CN BLUE - Teardrops in the rain.
> 
> Comments are love!! 
> 
> Next chapter is the finale!!


	6. Chapter 6 [END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here!

Yunhyeong woke with a start, for the first time in almost a week he hadn’t spent the entire night tossing and turning between crying.

 

He felt more refreshed than he had over the past few days, and he looked over at Chanwoo who was sleeping peacefully.

 

He got out of bed and went to wash his face.

 

Jiwon was already awake and eating.

 

“Morning” he said, he seemed a bit surprised but happily so to see Yunhyeong.

 

“Morning” the other replied and went to the fridge to find something to eat.

 

He did feel better than he had all week, for the first time he wasn’t forcing himself to eat.

 

He made something simple and joined Jiwon at the table.

 

“You feelin better now?” Jiwon asked, watching Yunhyeong closely.

 

“Yeah” Yunheyong flashed half a smile.

 

Jiwon beamed at him and sighed with relief.

 

“That’s good, man. I was starting to worry about you.” Jiwon said and looked genuinely pleased that Yunhyeong was doing well.

 

“Thanks, man.” Yunhyeong said and laughed a little.

 

He felt touched by the others concern and realized suddenly that all the other members were probably worried about him.

 

He started to think back and remembered all the little things that the others had done for him over the passing week; given him new tissue boxes and energy drinks, small snacks and things. Donghyuk had given him a new quilt and made dinner several times so that he didn’t have to.

 

“I need to thank everyone for taking such good care of me” He said, and smiled into his food.

 

Jiwon smiled at him and continued eating.

 

“I’ll buy some food today.” Yunhyeong wondered aloud.

 

“Pizza?” Jiwon suggested hopefully.

 

Yunhyeong laughed. “We’ll see.”

 

*

 

After they were done practicing Yunhyeong got everyone’s attention.

 

“Guys there’s a car waiting for us in the garage once we’re done showering and changing.” Yunhyeong called enthusiastically.

 

“Woho!” Jiwon yelled and threw his arms up in the air as he rushed to the showers.

 

“Nice” Jinhwan said and gave the younger a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

 

“It’s good to see you back, hyung” June whispered to him as he passed also patting him on the back.

 

“Where are we going?” Chanwoo asked happily.

 

Yunhyeong joined Chanwoo out of the studio and together they made their way to the locker rooms.

 

They all hurriedly yanked their sweaty clothes off and ran to the showers.

 

Hanbin wandered in slowly after them and found a stall that wasn’t close to Yunhyeong.

 

Yunhyeong finished quickly and stepped out while wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

At that moment Hanbin also emerged in only a towel.

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t stop himself form looking at the man’s naked body; water drops were running down over his skin, his muscles as he moved and glistening in his wet hair.

 

Yunhyeong felt the reaction immediately, he swallowed hard and tried to look away, but it was hard - In more ways than one.

 

Yunhyeong hunched his back a little and scurried off before the others also came out.

 

Hanbin who’d been watching him the whole time felt a bit flustered as he decided to leave the shower room.

 

Yunhyeong dove into the bathroom and undid his towel and looked down.

 

“Really?” He muttered to himself.

 

“I’ve seen him naked many, many times why now?” He groaned, but the realization made him think about Hanbin naked even more, only making matters worse.

 

“Ugh” he mumbled “what should I do?” He asked himself aloud. “ _Leave it? Deal with it? Use it for all it’s worth?_ ” he bit his lip at the thought of the last option.

 

He gulped before he looked down at his now erect member.

 

“ _No. I am trying to kill these emotions! Fuck_ ” He gripped the edge of the sink and tried to think dark thoughts and do mathematical equations, when it didn’t work well he went on to reciting old poems he’d memorized.

 

Finally his body was calming down.

 

He breathed heavily.

 

“Yunhyeong? Are you OK?” Donghyuk asked outside the door.

 

“Yes, I’ll be out in a minute.” Yunhyeong called and turned on the water to splash some on his face.

 

Yunhyeong wrapped the towel back around his waist and emerged from the bathroom.

  
“Hurry up!” Jiwon complained standing by the door fully dressed.

 

“Sorry, sorry” Yunhyeong laughed.

 

Over in the corner Hanbin felt relieved that Yunhyeong was smiling again.

 

Once they were all packed in the car they drove off and they all soon realized where they were going.

 

“Woho! Yunhyeong’s place. Meat! Meat! Meat!” Jiwon chanted, the others joined him and the mood became hyped.

 

When they arrived at Yunhyeong’s parents restaurant they all rushed out of the car.

 

Yunhyeong’s mum met them at the door, and hugged and chatted with them as they went inside.

 

Yunhyeong hung back and waited for everyone to go inside.

 

Only Hanbin was left, and he came up behind Yunhyeong and placed a hand carefully on the other man’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad that you’re feeling better.” He said in a low voice and passed by him to greet Yunhyeong’s mother.

 

Yunhyeong felt a pang in his chest.

 

The place where Hanbin had touched was hot, and he took a deep breath.

 

“ _I’m getting over it. Working on it… working on it…_ ” He breathed out and adjusted his clothes before he went to his mother who embraced him.

 

It was a comforting hug and he held on just a little longer.

 

“What’s wrong darling?” She asked with a motherly smile in her voice.

 

“Nothing, it’s just been a lot lately.” He didn’t exactly lie even if he didn’t tell her the entire truth.

 

They ate and they drank and Yunhyeong thanked his members heartily.

 

His parents thanked the members for taking care of their son.

 

Yunhyeong felt a little embarrassed but thankful for having so many people who cared for him.

 

He cried a little and thanked everyone in a teary voice and with a big smile on his face.

 

Once the mood calmed the more serious conversations started.

 

Yunhyeong was discussing with Donghyuk about the drama they were watching, while other small conversations were happening all around them.

 

Hanbin had watched Yunhyeong the entire evening, and was happy for him; the man was certainly back to his normal self, even if he did slip up a few times, but Hanbin wouldn’t have expected anything else, he was in a process after all.

 

“Yunhyeong” His mother appeared suddenly “Come see who’s here!” She exclaimed excitedly.

 

Yunhyeong got to his feet and just as he was up his mother lead a girl into the room.

 

The chatter stopped as everyone’s attention was on the girl.

 

Seeing all of them staring at her, she blushed and became flustered.

 

She looked at all of them before she focused on Yunhyeong.

 

“Yunhyeong” She said familiarly, and looked at him all flirty with her eyes and fiddling with her hands.

 

Yunhyeong felt flustered and rubbed the back of his head with his hand “It’s been a while.” He said and smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, since Jr. High.” She smiled at him again and they both laughed nervously.

 

“Who is this?” June asked loudly, that guy always lacked sense.

 

“Ah, this is Hyeri. We were classmates.” Yunhyeong answered bashfully.

 

She gave him a clever look.

 

“Why are you here?” He asked her.

 

“Oh, I just dropped by since your parents said you were here.” She replied and giggled, touching her skirt and smiling at him.

 

Hanbin had been watching closely since she came in, he’d never seen Yunhyeong acting like this before.

 

Quite frankly, it was disgusting.

 

He  drank the last of his beer and put the glass down wit a small thud while continuening to stare at the two.

 

All love struck and shit.

 

Hanbin felt annoyed and he wanted her to leave.

 

“Hey, let’s go to the back so that the others can keep talking. We shouldn’t disturb them” Yunhyeong suggested and touched her arm gently and escorted her out.

 

Hanbin fixed a glare at them, but Yunhyeong didn’t notice.

 

_“What the fuck?!_ ” Hanbin snarled to himself.

 

“Yo, who are you trying to kill” Jiwon asked, looking at him with a frown on his face.

 

“What?” Hanbin looked at him.

 

“You look like you wanna kill someone” Jiwon explained, leaning in closer.

 

Hanbin caught himself, he felt the angry emotion swirling around inside of him, but once he noticed it subsided.

 

“Who would’ve thought.” June said, leaning back arrogantly “That Yunhyeong’s old girlfriend would show up.” He gave Hanbin a sideways glance.

 

“What? That was his old girlfriend?” Jiwon asked loudly.

 

“He told me about it once, same name, same time period and from the looks of it…” June whistled “sure acting like it.” He snorted haughtily.

 

Hanbin stared at the door where Yunhyeong had left.

 

“Who’d a thought she’d show up. She seems cute though.” Donghyuk chimed in innocently.

 

“You could say he’s just his type…” Jiwon snorted before he started singing My Type.

 

Hanbin felt flustered and restless, he didn’t know what he was feeling.

 

He got up and walked out excusing himself by saying bathroom before anyone could question him.

 

He walked towards the back and found that the back door was open into the small back garden.

 

He went outside, but didn’t see anyone.

 

He heard voices coming from behind some bushes and he walked silently over there.

 

“You haven’t changed that much” Hyeri laughed and pushed Yunhyeong.

 

“You have changed, you’ve become prettier.” He said earnestly.

 

“Oh stop it! You’re the idol, I’m sure you see tons of girls prettier than me all the time.” She laughed darkly.

 

“Well…” He began “I can’t lie.” He laughed and she joined him.

 

They seemed like a good match, but Hanbin didn’t like it in the least; his chest was painfully tight and he felt angry and wanted the girl to disappear with her long hair, and pretty smile and flirty eyes.

 

He took several heavy breaths and felt his fists form, it certainly didn’t help that he had some alcohol in his system.

 

Honestly, the feeling deep down in Hanbin’s stomach wanted him to rage forward and yank Yunhyeong out of that witch’s grip.

 

But the rational side of him told him to wait.

 

He groaned under his breath watching them chat happily.

 

“Yunhyeong, I know it’s been a while but maybe we could exchange contact info?” She asked, her face flushed and she looked away embarrassed.

 

Yunhyeong seemed to be thinking about it before he gave her an answer.

 

Hanbin had, had enough; he was sick of the sweet atmosphere around them and he stormed back inside, without hearing Yunhyeong's answer, and leaned heavily against the wall.

 

He breathed in once, deeply, and then exhaled a shaky breath, his body trembling with rage.

 

After a little while the girl appeared, when she saw Hanbin she stopped dead.

 

“What?” He growled at her,, not even trying to be nice he glared at her sideways with his head tilted.

 

She blushed a deep scarlet.

 

“Speak girl” He demanded, his tone was harsher than necessarry.

 

She stared at the floor and tried to speak but no words would come out.

 

Hanbin sighed deeply, and opened his mouth to lash out again but she ran away.

 

Hanbin looked after her as she disappeared around the corner.

 

“The heck?” he mumbled to himself.

 

“Hanbin?” Yunhyeong was standing behind him, all innocent with eyes on him.

 

“She ran off. She was pretty rude too, she didn’t even speak to me.” Hanbin growled.

 

Yunhyeong laughed. Hanbin was pissed.

 

“Well, she’s always been like that when she…” He was cut off by Hanbin.

 

“You used to date her?” He looked sideways at him.

 

Yunhyeong froze, his eyes on Hanbin.

 

“How’d you find out?” Yunhyeong asked, but his voice was shaky.

 

“June pieced it together, I swear that guy is Sherlock Holmes these days.” Hanbin said exasperated.

 

“How long did you date?” Hanbin continued, Yunhyeong looked surprised.

 

“Not that long, three months in the last year of Jr. high.” Yunhyeong answered.

 

“Why do you want to know? He asked curiously.

 

“I-“ Hanbin trailed off. Why did he want to know? He really wasn't sure himself.

 

The one thing he did know was that he was pissed.

 

Yunhyeong frowned at him “I don’t see why you’d be interested in all that, it happened ages ago.”

 

“But you thought she was cute right?” Hanbin asked his voice was monotonous.

 

There was a pause where Yunhyeong stared at Hanbin “Sure, I guess. My mum likes her. She told me that she drops by from time to time.” Yunhyeong smiled softly.

 

Hanbin wanted to ask if they exchanged contact into, but if he did Yunhyeong would know that he’d been eavesdropping on them.

 

Yunhyeong pulled out his lip balm and applied it to his lips.

 

Hanbin watched every move, form the way he applied it, the way the lip balm rolled on the man’s lips to how Yunhyeong smacked his lips afterwards.

 

“Actually she told me that she’s a fan of the group, and that she likes-“ Yunhyeong continued excitedly but by now Hanbin was sick of it.

 

Hanbin took a step forward and was much closer to the older man who stopped speaking abruptly.

 

Hanbin searched the others face.

 

“Hanbin, wha-?” Yunhyeong looked confused and leaned away.

 

Hanbin took another step and so did Yunhyeong which landed him against the wall.

 

Hanbin’s arm flew up and he now had Yunhyeong cornered in the small corridor.

 

“Hanbin?” Yunhyeong asked his eyes growing wider.

 

“Shut up” He said and leaned in, planting his lips on the older man’s.

 

Yunhyeong felt as if his eyes were going to pop out and his heart beat its way out of his chest.

 

“Don’t talk about her, or even think about her” Hanbin growled as he pulled back, but only a little.

 

Yunhyeong was shocked and didn’t know what to say.

 

Hanbin hissed annoyed “Fuck!” He spat under his breath and let go of Yunhyeong taking a step back.

 

Yunhyeong stared out into space, his hand absentmindedly went up to touch his lips.

 

“Hanbin? Yunhyeong?” Jinhwan appeared around the corner.

 

“There you guys are, what happened?” Jinhwan looked from Hanbin to Yunhyeong.

 

“Please, don’t tell me that you had another brawl!?” Jinhwan asked a slight desperation in his voice.

 

“No, but we have to leave. You guys stay here” Hanbin said and reached out and grabbed Yunhyeong and pulled him along.

 

“What? Where are you going?” Jinhwan asked as Hanbin passed him.

 

“Home.” Hanbin replied and stormed ahead, dragging the dazed Yunhyeong behind him.

 

Jinhwan stood dumbfounded and watched as Yunhyeong disappeared out of sight.

 

“What the hell?” Jinhwan mumbled to himself and walked back towards the room where the others were.

 

Just as he rounded the corner June came out “Jinhwan-hyung” He said happily “What’s up?” He asked after seeing the troubled look on the elder’s face.

 

“Hanbin left with Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan said sounding perplexed.

 

“Did he now?” June said knowingly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jinhwan asked fixing June with a look.

 

“Not my story to tell” He replied and walked back inside.

 

“June, you little-!” Jinhwan cussed internally then followed him.

 

*

 

Hanbin threw Yunhyeong into the taxi and told the driver their home address.

 

“Hanbin…” Yunhyeong had finally found his voice “What on earth?” He was lost for words and didn’t know what to say.

 

“Shut up.” Hanbin snarled and seemed frustrated.

 

They spent the entire taxi ride in awkward silence.

 

Once they arrived at home Hanbin paid the driver and dragged Yunhyeong along yet again.

 

Yunhyeong figured that there wasn’t any point in trying to talk to the man until they were safely behind their own four walls, and sure enough as soon as they entered the apartment Yunhyeong wasn’t able to take his shoes off before Hanbin was in his face again.

 

Hanbin hovered in front of the older man for a little while, as if trying to figure out if he should eat him or not looking him up and down.

 

Hanbin licked his lips and looked up to gaze directly into Yunhyeong’s eyes.

 

He leaned in and his lips gently touched Yunhyeong’s.

 

The older man held his breath as the other seemed to be contemplating what to do next.  

 

“Hanbin?” Yunhyeong whispered after a little while of being cornered at the door “Can I please take my shoes off at least?” He asked.

 

Hanbin said nothing and just took a step back.

 

Yunhyeong kneeled down and started undoing his shoes.

 

He looked up at one point and saw Hanbin watching him closely, biting his lip in a sexy and alluring fashion.

 

Yunhyeong gulped and continued to undo his shoes.

 

Suddenly he felt Hanbin’s hand touch his head, his fingers played with Yunhyeong’s hair before it slipped down and caressed the side of his face, then further down to under his chin and Hanbin used a little force to make Yunhyeong look up.

 

Only then did Yunhyeong notice where his head was, he looked sideways right at the younger man’s crotch.

 

He gulped nervously.

 

“H-Hanbin!” Yunhyeong exclaimed and got up abruptly.

 

“We have to talk about this!” He demanded and tried to show his best stern face.

 

“About what?” The other asked his eyes seemed shrouded and his gaze alluring.

 

“About what? Why you suddenly kissed me, and what you’re doing right now!” Yunhyeong said loudly.

 

Hanbin said nothing.

 

“Don’t you remember, just a week ago I told you that! And then I said that I would sto-!“ Yunhyeong spat.

 

“Told me what?” Hanbin asked, his eyes piercing Yunhyeong.

 

The older man looked at him, feeling frustrated.

 

“Jesus Christ Hanbin, this is painful for me! I was supposed to stop!” Yunhyeong felt the tears hot in his eyes.

 

“Stop what?” Hanbin teased.

 

“Stop loving you!” Yunhyeong yelled leaning in, but suddenly Hanbin raised his arms up and flung them around Yunhyeong’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“Don’t” Hanbin whispered their lips only a few centimeters from one another.

 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked in a strained voice, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Don’t stop loving me” Hanbin whispered and Yunhyeong felt his heart explode.

 

“What the hell, man?!” Yunhyeong cried.

 

“Tell me that you love me” Hanbin told him, his hands playing with Yunhyeong’s hair and caressing his face.

 

“I was starting to do better…” Yunhyeong whimpered.

 

“I know, you were doing so good.” Hanbin replied and his arms slipped down and he hugged the other.

 

Yunhyeong’s body reacted the moment their bodies came close, and he couldn’t stop himself from embracing Hanbin in return.

 

“So why are you doing this to me now?!” Yunhyeong wailed.

 

“Because while you were doing your best not to look at me, I looked at you; I saw you work hard, I saw you when you were sad, I saw you smile, I saw that you’re stupid and actually hella cute.” Hanbin droned on in a low voice.

 

“Idiot” Yunhyeong whispered.

 

“Yep, the biggest idiot for almost losing you to that ex of yours” Hanbin said his chin resting on Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked surprised.

 

“I guess I should thank her for making me realize before it was too late.” Hanbin said lovingly next to the other’s ear.

 

“Realize what?” Yunhyeong asked, his heart seemed to stop beating and he held his breath.

 

“That I like you.” Hanbin whispered directly into the older man’s ear.

 

“Don’t lie!” Yunhyeong whimpered.

 

Hanbin leaned away and stared at him, their eyes meeting directly.

 

“I’m not” He said and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“But you let me kiss you that time to!” Yunhyeong complained.

 

Hanbin sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

 

Yunhyeong pouted, which made Hanbin smile and chortle.

 

“Just like that… hella cute” He massaged Yunhyeong’s neck a little.

 

“I still can’t believe it…” Yunhyeong whispered in astonishment.

 

“Feel this then” Hanbin said and grabbed the older man’s hand and lead it to his crotch.

 

Yunhyeong held his breath as his hand touched the hardness that was Hanbin’s groin.

 

Hanbin’s mouth twitched when the other touched him.

 

Yunhyeong took one calming breath before he stretched his fingers around the tent and rubbed the hardness as he watched Hanbin’s face.

 

“Ahn…” Hanbin said and shut one eye, trying to hold back.

 

“Let’s move” Yunhyeong said in a low voice.

 

“You read my mind” Hanbin said huskily.

 

They quickly made their way to Yunhyeong’s room.

 

Once inside Hanbin locked the door behind them.

 

Yunhyeong pushed everything off the bed and yanked the bottom drawer out and pulled out useful things, like a box of tissues and lotion, which he threw onto the nightstand.

 

Hanbin came up behind him, he bit his lower lip and grabbed Yunhyeong’s hips and pulled his ass towards himself so that his groin was pressed against the other man’s buttocks.

 

He rocked his hips a little, grinding on Yunhyeong.

 

“Hey!” Yunhyeong complained loudly and pulled himself free and turned around and grabbed Hanbin and threw him onto the bed.

 

“Well this seems familiar” Hanbin snorted.

 

“Yeah, well I was sick of being Jiwon’s replacement.” Yunhyeong mumbled.

 

“Well I can’t guarantee that I won’t snuggle with Jiwon, I do feel comfortable with him…” Hanbin’s voice trailed off.

 

“No, you’re mine now!” Yunhyeong yelled and pulled Hanbin’s pants down.

 

“Yo! Relax!” Hanbin yelped as Yunhyeong was moving super fast.

 

Yunhyeong looked at the erect penis pressing against the fabric of Hanbin’s underwear.

 

He pulled off his own clothes in one swift motion down to his underwear, and climbed on top to straddle Hanbin’s lap.

 

Hanbin kept taking deep breaths and Yunhyeong kept biting his lip nervously.

 

“My heart is beating like crazy” Hanbin mumbled.

 

Yunhyeong smiled “Mine too” He said and beamed at the other.

 

He leaned down, his groin against Hanbin’s.

 

He took a deep breath and rocked back and forth a few times, Hanbin groaned.

 

“It’s kinda…” Yunhyeong looked down at the place where he could distinguish his own and Hanbin’s dicks lying next to each other still clad in fabric as he rubbed up and down “erotic” he whispered.

 

Hanbin moaned a little “Don’t you dare tease me” he said in a strained voice and grabbed the older man’s arm.

 

Yunhyeong laughed.

 

Hanbin’s other hand slipped down and grabbed the top of both of their underwear, and yanked it down so that their cocks were exposed directly onto skin.

 

Yunhyeong gasped softly and looked over at the bedside table “Lotion” He said in a low voice.

 

Hanbin reached back and grabbed it and poured a decent amount into the palm of his hand before he slobbered it all over their dicks.

 

Both men groaned as the cool lotion was smeared all over their stiff members.

 

Hanbin eyed Yunhyeong’s cock; it wasn’t as disturbing as he had thought in his many imaginings over the past week.

 

He gulped and licked his lips.

 

He reached down and touched the head of the older man’s dick.

 

Yunhyeong twitched “Don’t.” He hissed.

 

“Don’t worry” Hanbin said and took the dick in his hand; he felt the sensation the member itself felt like his own, but it was a strange sensation to have the familiar texture in his hand but not around his own cock.

 

He ran his hand up and down the shaft a few times and watched Yunhyeong’s reaction as he did.

 

He smirked as Yunhyeong tilted his head to the side and groaned, his body stiffening and his hips rocking.

 

“Hey, have you jerked off to me?” Hanbin asked suddenly.

 

Yunhyeong’s eyes flew open in surprise and his skin became a shade of deep scarlet.

 

Hanbin snorted with a proud smirk on his face.

 

“Have you?” Yunhyeong asked.

 

“What? Jerked off to me?” He smiled.

 

“Idiot.” Yunhyeong retorted darkly.

 

“Well, not exactly… but I’ll admit when I saw you come out the shower earlier today you were kinda hot... I wouldn’t mind seeing you fresh outta the shower again.” He commented thoughtfully.

 

Yunhyeong laughed “Me too. I couldn’t handle it, I got hard seeing you like that”.

 

“I can tell” Hanbin commented as the cock in his hand grew in size and throbbed under his fingers, he rubbed his hand over the glands and to the tip of the head.

 

Yunhyeong moaned loudly and tilted his head back.

 

“Hey, me too!” Hanbin demanded.

 

He pushed himself up and just then their faces came close.

 

Hanbin smirked and leaned in and kissed Yunhyeong.

 

Yunhyeong could now grab the other man’s dick.

 

He felt an electric wave dance up his spine as he felt the hot and slippery rod in his hand.

 

He started to move his hand up and down.

 

Hanbin started groaning into the kisses.

 

Yunhyeong opened his mouth and kissed Hanbin back, sucking on that lush lower lip.

 

He even sank his teeth into it a little, but Hanbin groaned disapprovingly.

 

Yunhyeong then stuck his slick, wet tongue out and into Hanbin’s mouth.

 

The other was taken aback by the sudden attack.

 

They kept kissing; their tongues dancing between them with wet, sloppy sounds that filled their ears along with the noises of their dicks being given a good beating.

 

“Faster” Hanbin groaned against Yunhyeong’s lips.

 

They both panted hard, a desperation growing inside which spread from their cocks to their abdomens and further out to their limbs.

 

They both moaned and gasped for air between desperate kisses.

 

“I’m close” Yunhyeong groaned.

 

“Fuck, don’t say that” Hanbin hissed and moved his hand even faster implying for the other to follow his lead.

 

“Please?” Hanbin begged against Yunhyeong’s lips.

 

They both increased their speed and their hands stimulated their cocks together, running up and down as both started rocking their hips as they came closer to release.

 

“I’m so cl-“ Yunhyeong didn’t get to finish the sentence as he shot his load, his shuddering breath and deep groan proved too much for Hanbin who came just moments after.

 

Their heads fell forward and onto the other’s shoulder.

 

“Well… that was a new experience” Hanbin wheezed short for breath.

 

Yunhyeong laughed at him, but in a loving way.

 

Yunhyeong opened his eyes and saw that he was looking straight at the other’s neck; he leaned in close and kissed the man’s sweaty skin.

 

Hanbin sniggered “That tickles”.

 

“Hanbin…” Yunhyeong began.

 

“yeah” The younger replied.

 

“Don’t cling to Jiwon so much… please…?” Yunhyeong grimaced, but Hanbin didn’t see it.

 

“Now listen here…” Hanbin said calmly.

 

He grabbed the tissue box and wiped them, and once he was done after a few seconds he threw an arm around Yunhyeong’s neck and pulled him down so that he was resting his head against his shoulder while they were laying in bed.

 

“I’m so used to being clingy with Jiwon… I don’t think I can stop… also if I’m gonna feel this way every time I touch you or cling to you I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stick to you in public.” Hanbin reasoned.

 

“How do I make you feel?” Yunhyeong asked in a whisper.

 

“Excited, intoxicated, hot and cold and electric… horny as fuck…” He finished, making Yunhyeong laugh.

 

“Well, we are young after all…” Yunhyeong commented and shifted about slightly.

 

“Don’t tell me you were jealous of Jiwon?” Hanbin asked with disbelief in his voice.

 

“After I realized I was in love with you, I was very jealous of how you and Jiwon would touch and cling to each other.” Yunhyeong admitted.

 

“Well, I certainly don’t get horny when Jiwon touches me…” Hanbin mumbled.

 

“Well, that's good… you’re mine now” Yunhyeong grumbled and hugged the other.

 

“Right back at yah! Don’t let any ex’s or girls  _or guys_  come close to you” Hanbin snarled disapprovingly.

 

Yunhyeong laughed “If you’re talking about my friend Hyeri, you need to learn to let me finish. She’s our fan and she likes you the most, also my relationship with her ended long ago. So same to you; don’t let yourself be carelessly touched” Yunhyeong said and Hanbin could note the annoyance in the other’s voice.

 

“Sounds like we just started dating” Hanbin mumbled.

 

“Well technically… I guess we could…” Yunhyeong mumbled.

 

They both laughed.

 

About thirty minutes later the others returned, and when Chanwoo tried to open the door he found it locked.

 

“Hyung, are you in there?” He yelled, but suddenly June appeared behind him and grabbed him.

 

“Hush, leave it” he whispered and dragged the younger along and into his room so that he could borrow Hanbin’s bed for the night.

 

“But why was it locked?” Chanwoo asked loudly as he set foot in the other room.

 

“You poor innocent child…” June said sweetly “Go to sleep now, and don’t worry your little head about it, they’re probably asleep.” He continued as he started getting ready for bed.

 

“But, hyung…” Chanwoo complained.

 

“Hush, don’t worry. It all worked out. Everything will be better now” June reassured him.

 

“I don’t understand…” Chanwoo mumbled.

 

“You don’t have to…” June said “Now sleep” He continued forcefully.

 

Chanwoo sighed, but decided to follow the others orders.

 

The next day everything would appear as if nothing had ever happened, and that the odd events over the past few weeks had never taken place.

 

The only difference was that Hanbin switched rooms with Chanwoo, and when Chanwoo came to grab something he’d forgotten he noticed that Hanbin's bed looked untouched while there were two pillows in Yunhyoeng's bed

 

Chanwoo decided that he hadn’t seen anything and found what he was looking for in the closet, and looked at the ceiling as he walked out.

 

Also the mood between Hanbin and Yunhyeong had changed, they’d be what you could only describe as flirty and it was twice as bad as what he’d previously done with Jiwon – it was downright sickening in that seeing-your-parents-being-lovey-dovey kind of way.

 

It was sickening but it was sweet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who've read this fic of mine, we are now at the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this final chapter... if you didn't feel free to say so, and hopefully why so that I can "not do that" for any other fics... 
> 
> Anyways, with this at an end I now have to devote myself to finishing my final paper... I have a week to write 7000 words on a topic I have little overview over... I have done myself no favours, and I consider myself royally screwed. So wish me luck!
> 
> Again thank you to all of you for reading this fic! Stay tuned for more fics coming your way after May 20th!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!
> 
> Something you liked? Didn't like?
> 
> Smileys? Kaomojis? Just a "Woot!" or "Thanks"...


End file.
